Eyes Open
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A/U story. Mary Margaret tried to keep her eyes open and find her happy ending, and she still feels like it should be with David Nolan. Mary and David through the years, will they be together forever?
1. Eyes Open

**Eyes Open (Song Fic)**

**Hey readers! This is my first favourite song fics, and what better song to do it to then one of new favourites. This story is totally A/N by the way, just thought I would try a Mary and David growing up kind of story. Taylor Swift ,Mary Margaret and David rock my world. Also, the ages in this jump around quite a bit, but I tried to help explain if you get lost. Bonus points for anyone who can find the lines in this from OUAT and Something Borrowed. I always try to make it relevant with whatever the story is about, so hope you enjoy!**

**This one's dedicated to my friend: OncerSwarek… , love ya girl! **

_Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching, even when you're sleeping, keep you ey-eyes open._

"Daddy just one more story please!" Mary begged her father, Leopold, to read one last story from the worn fairytale book he was holding. 'Once Upon A Time' was scrawled across the cover in gold, and Mary watched as her father flashed her a smile. He sat down by her bedside, in his favorite chair, cracking open the book to her favorite story.

"Once Upon A Time, there was a girl named Snow White," Leopold began, gazing down lovingly at his daughter. Mary looked up at him with wondrous eyes as she began to fall asleep. Leopold finished the story a short time later, putting the book next to Mary. "Daddy, do you think I'll find true love someday?" Mary asked, half opening her eyes to look at her father in the doorway.

"I think if you keep your eyes open, true love will always find a way," Leopold answered, and smiling, shut the door gently behind him. Before Mary fell asleep, she thought fleetingly how she wished she were younger again, to be able to be free and pretend without being wrong.

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children _

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

Mary Margaret and David had met when they were just 7 years old. Back then, life had seemed to make sense, and everything was different. They had lived across from each other for all their lives, and somehow always found time to be together. "En garde!" David said, swinging his wooden sword at Mary. Mary ducked away and laughed, running away to a large oak tree. "You'll never find me here," Mary called, breathing heavily and clutching her wooden sword to her chest. "I will always find you," David called back, and suddenly jumped behind the tree.

Mary caught him off guard and hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. David lay on the ground, grinning up at her. She pulled him up, and suddenly they were just inches away from each other. Mary felt her face flush, and looked away.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, you get in the house this instant!" her stepmother's shriek pierced the cool autumn air. "Coming Mother," Mary called back turning to face David as she stood in the back doorway. David looked on sadly, motioning for her to leave. She mouthed, Thanks, and closed the door behind her. She wondered how this sword fight had been any different then another, but somehow it was.

Mary fell asleep later that night, tears streaming down her face as her stepmother and father fought as usual. She looked over at a picture of her and David, sitting next to the oak tree. Mary was asleep, her head lazily on David's shoulder. David however, was beaming, and looking right at the camera. Mary let out a small laugh, and taking the picture in her hand, brought it to her chest. She fell asleep while clutching the picture, dreaming of her own happy ending. She was Snow White, and David was her Prince Charming, and she was the happiest she had ever been.

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world,_

_Where everybody stands to keep score._

The bell at Mary's high school rang loudly, and suddenly students began pouring out into the hallway. She was a junior, and felt herself being pushed every way. She finally found her English class, and sat down at a desk in the back of the room. Mr. Michaels wrote on the blackboard messily, his back turned to the class.

Mary scanned the room, and felt her heart nearly break as she saw David sitting beside Kathryn. Their friends crowded around their desks, as they were clearly popular. Their fingers interlocked, David snuck in a kiss on the cheek to Kathryn who laughed and continued talking with her friends. Thankfully for Mary, Mr. Michaels quickly began the lesson. "Class, today we'll be talking about…stories, but even more then that fairytales. You all grew up reading about certain characters in these stories and have grown to love them," Mr. Michaels looked dismayed at the lack of attention he was getting. Mary however, had already taken her precious fairytale book out and was smiling widely. Mr. Michaels, taking note of this asked Mary: "Mary, why do you think fairytales are important?"

"Well, I think that..Um," Mary started, feeling nervous as every person's eyes were on her. "I think that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing," she finished, feeling proud that Mr. Michaels seemed impressed. Kathryn however, was not and she stifled the word: "Loser," under her breath. Her friends around her laughed, but David did not even try to defend Mary, instead he remained stone faced, staring straight ahead.

Mary swallowed her tears, although she could feel them brimming. She tuned out the teacher for the rest of class, slipping her book angrily into her backpack. When the bell finally rang, Mary walked by the popular crowd, trying to hold her head high. Kathryn saw this and spoke: "Guys, it's the book worm." Her friends laughed heartily including some of the boys. "Thanks a lot David," Mary said, pushing past him as he stood. David looking confused, tried to grab her hand," Mary wait."

"Just save it David, okay?" Mary could feel the tears almost coming and she again swallowed hard and left class, going to her locker fast. She turned however to see Kathryn and her friends coming, and she leaned her head against the door with sadness. Kathryn suddenly rushed up to Mary, and knocked her books from her hands. "Stay away from David," Kathryn said, and then Mary felt her hand on her face. Kathryn turned away triumphantly as Mary slid down her locker door, tears streaming down her face. She looked up to the ceiling, remembering her father's words: _"Keep your eyes open." _ Mary buried her face in her hands, as she thought back to the last real conversation her and David had.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown,_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout._

_Even when you're sleeping,_

_Keep your ey-eyes open._

Mary was only 12, when she watched her father's casket lower into the ground. The large crowd gathered solemnly around the grave, weeping silently and comforting one another. Mary tried to stay strong, but she could feel her wall slowly falling down. Every important person in her father's life laid a single rose on the coffin, and Mary was last. Her stepmother looked at her harshly as Mary stepped forward. Mary lay her rose on the coffin and whispered: "_Keep your eyes open." _ Mary looked around at the various people surrounding the casket, and it seemed like they were expecting her to cry and breakdown.

Mary burst into tears under the pressure and loss of her last real parent. Turning away from the crowd, she picked up her shoes and ran for her favorite tree in front of the old church. Her white dress billowed out from behind her, and she heard a distant voice calling to her. When she finally reached the tree, she turned around to find David, looking at his feet. He looked up at Mary, and Mary took note of his handsome attire. He brought her into a fierce hug, and in that moment, it was all Mary needed.

David made small circles against her back as his other hand stroked her short hair, whispering to her that everything would be alright. She looked up into his eyes, tears still falling. David smiled at her: "It's gonna be ok Mary. I'll always be here for you. I'm really glad we're best friends." Mary opened her mouth to say what she had not said for so long, that she knew that this was much more then friendship.

"Since we're such great friends, I was wondering if you think I should ask Kathryn to go to the movies sometime? She seems really nice and I think she likes me," David continued to smile at her. Mary felt her heart practically shatter but tried to keep her voice steady: "Oh yeah. You never know where it will lead right?"

"Yeah, thanks for being so understanding Mary, you're the best," David leaned in to give Mary a kiss on the cheek. He left a short while later, but Mary stayed near the tree, holding her cheek as a single tear slid down it. She had missed David again, and she had a feeling that had been her last chance.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard,_

_Every lesson forms a new scar._

Every class Mary had to go to during senior year felt like a new wound had opened. She would constantly be beaten down by the popular teenagers, and her teachers blamed her. Mary came home crying each night, and wishing for Senior year to be over. She felt like each day was a new scar opening inside of her, and lately she had gotten closer and closer to the edge of falling into the deep sadness, that seemed to surround her. After the death of her father, her stepmother had grown even more angry, often almost hitting Mary but yelling all the while.

One night, Mary knew she had almost come to the point of depression, and she silently cried near her bed. Suddenly, she heard a small sound at the window. She quickly opened her windows to the balcony, and there stood David holding a bouquet of roses. Mary quickly wiped her tears, smiled and hugged David. He pulled away, smiling at her. "Hey Mary, how have you been lately?" he asked with sincerity.

"Fine," she managed to mutter, but smiled widely at the fact that David was on her balcony just like old times. Mary thought fleetingly of Senior Prom, which was only a week away, and how David was now at her balcony with flowers. "So, I was wondering if.." David started, looking slightly lost for the words.

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed before he could finish, taking the flowers and hugging him again. David pulled away with a look of confusion: "Oh no Mary, sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to go with Sean. Ashley totally bailed, and since we're such good friends I told Sean you'd be cool with going with him." Mary felt her heart break into what felt like a million pieces, and she thought of the first time David had broken her heart. No matter how hard Mary tried, she could not get David out of her head, and she had this feeling like they were always meant to be together.

"Of course, thanks David," Mary barely managed a whisper as she stepped away from David. "Thanks Mary, see you tomorrow," David smiled and climbed down the tree from her balcony, waiting at the bottom to smile up at her one last time before running back across the street. Mary closed the windows to her balcony, feeling a swell of emotions. The first that came to her was anger, and she threw the first thing she saw across the room. She gasped and broke down as she saw she had broken the picture frame that housed the picture of her and David from so many years before. She tried to repair the pieces, but could see nothing through her tears. She eventually fell asleep, clutching her book of fairytales and wishing for her own happy ending.

_They never thought you'd make it this far,_

_But turn around, they've surrounded you._

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now._

_But you've got something they don't._

_Yeah, you've got something they don't,_

_You've just got to keep your eyes open._

"Mary are you doing okay?" Sean asked, looking over at her. The soft pink lights illuminated the dancers at the Prom, and Mary could just make out David and Kathryn spinning slowly. She felt her eyes begin to rim with tears, and felt the sudden need to tell her whole story. She turned around to face Sean at the table and said: "No Sean, I'm not. I just..I miss David. I miss how we were, and we never get to spend time together anymore. I just wish I could tell him how..how I feel," Mary admitted then turned back around, slightly embarrassed at having just told David's best friend her true feelings.

"Mary," Sean came to sit beside her, also keeping his eyes on the dancing couple, "You should just go at least ask him to dance, for old times sake. I mean, I happen to know he really cares about you, maybe not in the way you might want, but the worst that could happen is he could say no." Mary smiled at Sean, and gave him a quick hug before standing up. She slowly walked over to David and Kathryn, who were lost in their own little world.

"Umm David, I was wondering if maybe I could dance with you for a bit?" Mary tried to ask strongly, but her voice faltered a bit at the end. Kathryn shot her a death glare, but David smiled and said: "Of course we can Mary. Kathryn do you mind?" Kathryn shook her head No, but continued to glare at the newly dancing couple as she backed away towards her friends. Mary could see Kathryn was using wild hand gestures and talking loudly, but all thoughts were erased from her mind when she looked into David's eyes. They were the deepest blue Mary had ever seen, and she felt like she was swimming in an ocean whenever she gazed into them. David smiled down at her, and spun her in a circle before saying: "You look beautiful tonight." Mary felt a blush coat her cheeks, as she looked down at her dress. It was a simple white color with lace trim, and Mary was reminded of Snow White.

"David I need to tell you something," Mary began, looking back up at him. He nodded for her to continue, and she gathered up all her strength. "The truth is…I think I love you David Nolan. The first time we met when we were kids with the sword fights, I just grew to like you more and more. You're the only thing that feels right anymore," Mary looked up for his response, but David looked down at her with somewhat worried eyes.

He offered her a slight smile and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Mary, I've known you were different from the day I met you. You're not like other girls, and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. But I've grown to like Kathryn, and I feel like I should honor that." Mary felt her eyes brim with tears, she had known when she walked into this what the outcome would be, but she couldn't help herself, and she just kept punishing herself.

"So everything you said to me now..and before?" Mary could feel the tears threatening, and her voice breaking slightly. "Is true, I do have feelings for you. Feelings, feelings I don't quite understand," David spoke with intention, not knowing what to do. Mary let go of David's hand, and quickly began to move away from him. Just as David was about to yell for Mary to come back, a fast song came on, and he was swallowed by the crowd. Mary came out from the crowd, tears softly falling down her cheeks.

Mary turned away from the wall to find Kathryn and her friends, grinning evilly and holding the punch bowl. "You just can't stay away can you Mary? He's mine, you need to back off. You're never going to get him anyway, who do you think you are?" Kathryn ended her angered speech, and nodded to her friends who dumped the punch bowl on Mary. Some students took note, and tried to suppress laughter. Mary stood; sopping wet with punch, her white dress now stained a dark red color. She looked around for David, but he was nowhere to be found. He would not be showing up on some white horse like she wanted. Nobody was coming to save her now.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown,_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout,_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping,_

_Keep your ey-eyes open._

Mary could feel the tears brimming, but somehow, she got the strength to carry on from deep inside. She would not take crap from these girls anymore, and she mustered up all her strength to say: "You know what Kathryn, I won't stop fighting for him or for me. I am much stronger then you think, and I've got something you don't. I am my own person, and I stay true to myself always. And by the way," Mary was beginning to make her way towards the door, but turned around. "Fruit Punch is my favorite." With these words, Mary walked back over to Kathryn, not minding the staring faces. She delivered one punch right to Kathryn's face, and Kathryn doubled over. Her friends quickly caught her, and the small crowd began cheering. Mary ran out of the gym to Sean's awaiting car, where she finally burst into tears. Whether it was from David's revelation or finally sticking up for herself, she was not sure. She was sure, however, that she would always stay true to herself.

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady,_

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your aim locked, the night goes dark,_

_Keep your eyes open._

Mary sat on her balcony a few hours later, watching as the stars twinkled and danced. She was now in her pajamas, her dress hanging from her bed, the reminiscent of red still visible. She smiled to herself as she thought of standing up to Kathryn, it had been worth all those months of glares and taunts. Suddenly, Mary heard a sound from the tree that hung over her balcony. She reached for her garden gnome as a weapon, and slowly began crawling towards the tree. David jumped down from the branch, smiling to her. Mary dropped the gnome in shock and almost fell, but David caught her hand, pulling her up to stand. She turned away from him angrily, "David, just go back to Kathryn. I'm nobody's second choice; I want to be someone's first choice. " She felt tears rim her eyes for the third time that night, and was about to walk away, when David gently took hold of her face.

"Mary, you were always my first choice. I just let my memories with Kathryn cloud my judgment. I'm never going to meet another girl like you ever. You're my one Mary, I found it," David continued to smile down at her, lightly brushing his thumb across her cheek. Mary blushed slightly at the words, almost laughing at his late revelation. "David, I can't just come running back to you though. After all this time why now?" Mary looked back up at him with confusion.

"I'll always be here for you, _always," _David emphasized his final word before leaning down. Mary closed her eyes welcoming the soft kiss. It was the sweetest one she had ever had, and she linked her arms around David's neck. He picked her up around the middle and spun her in a slow circle. A rush of memories came through her, from their sword fights to English class to that picture under the tree. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at David, and they turned to watch the stars. Suddenly, a single star shot across the sky, and Mary felt herself shut her eyes tightly. "_Keep your eyes open_" she whispered, and felt David kiss her again. Although he was not always charming, he was her Prince Charming. Mary now believed more then ever that David and her were meant to be, and that she had found her happy ending.


	2. Last Kiss

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, this last month of school was crazy busy and I had no time to write. But here is a new chapter of song fic! It's a song by Taylor Swift, and I highly recommend you listen to it while you read. Anyway, hope you like it and I'm really sorry for the wait. Don't forget to review!**

**Dedicated to: OncerSwarek... and SnowandJames4eva. You've been reading and loving it since the start, thanks so much! :)**

**Chapter 2-Last Kiss**

_I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58. _

_The words that you whispered for just us to know,_

_You told me you loved me._

_So why did you go? Away, away._

Mary sat in her room, leaning against her balcony doors. She was wrapped in David's plaid shirt, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tears mimicked the raindrops falling slowly down her window. Tonight, all she wanted to do was be in David's arms. She sobbed softly at the thought of the first month of summer, when everything felt like it was perfect, until it all came crashing down.

Mary and David sat on a low, sloping hill that led to the water next to her mother's cottage. Mary lay with her head on David's chest, and he softly ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe senior year is over already," David almost whispered, not wanting his voice to interrupt the vast silence that surrounded them. The stars twinkled and danced on the black ceiling of sky, and Mary smiled up at him. "Me neither, and I still can't believe we're finally…together," Mary ended with a slight pause, drawing out the last word. David sat up to give Mary a kiss, as if reminding her that he was still there. They both sat up slowly, and a shooting star passed through the sky. Mary shut her eyes together as tightly as possible, and David almost laughed, but he too closed his eyes.

"Well? What did you wish for?" David asked, when she had opened her eyes. Mary's eyes reflected the starry sky, and he had never seen anything more beautiful. "I've got all I need right here," Mary said, bringing her lips to David's in a long kiss. He picked her up in his arms, cradling her like an infant. He walked slowly down to the moonlit water, where David brought his lips to Mary again, never wanting the summer to end. He let her down gently and they stood together in the water. Mary smiled and said: "You're very Charming, you know that right?" David laughed, smiled at her, and kissed her once more under the stars. David looked down, looking at a loss for words: "Mary, I…I love you." She blushed deeply, and David leaned down to kiss her one last time under the endless ceiling of stars.

_I do recall now, the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane._

Mary could not believe she was already returning home. Her and her stepmother had gone to look at colleges, but Mary knew it was all frivolous. She had already been accepted into the University of Boston, and she intended to carry it out. She had no idea where David planned to spend the next year, but she hoped it was near. Mary had decided to become a teacher, appreciating the role they played in children's lives.

Before Mary knew it, the plane had come to a somewhat bumpy landing. She got away from her stepmother fast, pulling down her carry on. She practically ran off the plane, and because of the private jet, they were right on the tarmac. It was then that Mary saw him. David was standing on the runway, holding flowers and a sign that said: "Mary Margaret." She laughed out loud and ran towards him. He caught her in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you, how was college?" David asked jokingly, winking at her.

"It was good seeing all of them, what are you doing here?" Mary asked curiously, gazing over his shoulder. "I knew you'd be here, and well I asked Regina and she said it would be okay if we would stay in your mother's cottage for a month!" David said excitedly, a huge smile lighting up his face. Mary's mouth dropped open in delight, and David jokingly kissed her on the cheek and turned around. Behind David stood his mother, smiling at Mary and gesturing for her to get in the car.

David, ever the charming one, helped lift Mary's bags to the car and they both settled down into the backseat. Mary's heart and mind raced a mile a minute, thinking of the freedom and alone time they would have. Soon however, Mary was fast asleep, her head on David's shoulder. David smiled and looked down on her as she slept, putting a protective arm around her shoulders. He was reminded of a certain picture he had kept for years, of them sitting under Mary's tree in similar poses, the first time he had ever met Mary.

_That July 9__th__, the beat of your heart,_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms._

_But now I'll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is, I don't know how to be something you'd miss._

"No, no David don't you dare!" Mary half laughed as David threw her over his shoulder in an attempt to get her in the lake. She pounded her fists on his back angrily, but David merely laughed. Suddenly, she was lifted off his back and she braced herself for the water, eyes shut. David gave her a quick kiss, and she opened her eyes as he pulled away. She saw the love in his eyes, and felt a smile cross her face. David suddenly got a mischevious look in his eyes, and pushed Mary into the lake.

Mary quickly stood, glad she had thought to put on her bikini before hand. She glared at him angrily, but David was doubled over in laughter. She quickly reached for his leg, and pulled him in too. David stood up quickly, spitting out water and glaring at Mary as she laughed at him. Mary swam to the small floating dock, taking time to take in the beautiful scenery. She was reminded of the majestic mountains she had seen in her storybook. David stood up slowly, and wrapped his arms around Mary from behind. She stifled a giggle that he was still wearing his plaid shirt, and she reached out to interlock their fingers. She could feel his heartbeat quicken and felt her face break out into a slow, smile. He kissed the top of her head lovingly, and she turned around to face him and smile.

David brushed her bangs from her eyes and behind her ear, looking deep into her eyes. Mary smiled but abruptly pushed him into the lake again. David sputtered but gazed at her lovingly. She pulled him up and he shook his hair like a dog, spraying her. "Sorry about that, mess with the bull, you get the horns," Mary winked at him smiling as they sat down. "You know, you're actually pretty strong, I didn't expect that," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't push it Charming," she jokingly took his arm from around her, but intertwined their fingers instead. "What did you just call me?" he asked, smiling at the new nickname. "Oh, nothing. Wait, did you feel that?" Mary looked up worriedly at the sky, where dark clouds were suddenly forming. The sky suddenly opened up, and the rain came pouring down.

David laughed and quickly pulled Mary to her feet. They both dove into the cool water and began swimming quickly. The couple reached the shore and ran into the cottage, where they changed into dry clothes. David came out of his guest room and found Mary staring out of the giant bay window at the lake and mountains. David still could not believe the amazing views, even though they had been there for several days. He wrapped his arms around her again, "Sorry about the rain, guess we'll have to do something in here?" Mary beamed at him, and quickly ran into another room. She came out holding a DVD box, and David wondered what movie she had chosen.

They snuggled into the plush couch, but the only thing Mary cared about was being next to David. He felt her shiver suddenly, and wrapped a blanket around her. He watched as the Disney insignia came onto the screen, and somehow knew exactly what movie they were watching. The title: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," came onto the screen. Mary snuggled in closer to David as the movie went on, and was almost dozing off when David suddenly nudged her. She watched the final scene of the awakening scene between Snow and Charming, and David whispered in her ear: "I think you're the fairest one of all." Mary felt a light blush coat her cheeks and David gave her the lightest of kisses, as the onscreen Prince Charming kissed his princess awake.

The sun burst through the clouds as the credits rolled and the couple stood up to watch the sunset from the bay window. The sun slowly set by the horizon and David let Mary outside. He flicked a switch and the ramp leading to a campfire was alit by small starry lights. Mary gasped, and David lit the campfire wood alight. He also gestured to the packages of marshmallows and various s'more supplies, remembering her sweet tooth. Mary grinned widely and jumped up to give David a kiss before starting to roast her first marshmallow.

A few minutes later, David and Mary ate their s'mores happily. "Here," David wiped Mary's lip of marshmallow and then gave her a quick kiss. Mary smiled, then suddenly shivered. David stood and wrapped his plaid shirt around Mary, smiling at her. She accepted it graciously, and held his hand as he sat down. "David, I just wanted to say to what you said earlier: I love you too," Mary looked away as if knowing words were not enough. They were however for David and he pulled her in closer, tucking his arm around her shoulder.

Minutes later, Mary's eyes began to grow heavy, and David again cradling her carefully to his chest, carried her to the cottage. He lay Mary in her bed, and she mumrmuerd: "Give you your shirt in the morning?" David let out a soft laugh, before tucking the blanket closer to Mary. He kissed her forehead lightly, and made his way to the door. Before he shut it, he smiled at her saying: "You can keep it."

Mary sat at her desk, the plaid shirt hugging her shoulders. She felt tears stream down her cheeks at the memories of the cottage, and the thought of David giving her the plaid shirt she was sure to keep always. Through her tears she saw the picture she had framed after their trip. David and Mary danced on the dock, and you could see the love through the pair. Mary wiped her tears with her sleeve as she opened her laptop.

Against her better judgment, she logged onto Facebook, sighing as she passed numerous posts of pointless pictures. She suddenly came upon a new album of pictures from David's profile. She burst into tears almost immediately again, seeing the happiness radiating from David at random outings with Kathryn. She was smiling in every picture, and it seemed like her eyes were saying: "I told you so." Mary could not take the pain, and slammed her laptop closed. She also practically ripped the picture from the cottage and replaced it with the picture of her and David when they were younger. At least back then, he was always there for her.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips._

The morning after the campfire, Mary awoke still in David's plaid shirt. She smiled happily, and skipped to the kitchen. On the table, lay a practical feast and a flour covered David setting the table. She smiled at his adorable grin, and gave him a long kiss before asking: "What's all this for?"

"Your 18th birthday of course!" David exclaimed, pulling out a chair for Mary. Mary laughed at the thought that she had almost forgotten her birthday. They ate breakfast quickly, making small conversation. David finally dragged her outside into the sunlight. Mary giggled, and followed him to the edge of the water. Not wanting a repeat of the day before, Mary pushed David into the water first. David however, used his reflexes and pulled Mary in simultaneously. She laughed out loud, and they swam to their regular place on the dock. David smiled at Mary when they stood and he told her quietly: "Close your eyes." Mary shot him an inquisitive look, but closed her eyes. David gave a soft kiss to her lips, and put his present to her around her neck.

"Open," David said, smiling at her as she looked down. Tears sprang to her eyes at the gift, a simple silver necklace with two charms. An apple and a sword hung from her neck, and she brought David into a warm embrace immediately. "I, I love it," Mary said, looking deep into his eyes. They shared a passionate kiss, Mary unbelieving that this was real. He remembered the littlest details about her, and truly was her knight in shining…flannel.

David broke the kiss saying: "I've got one more surprise but we have to go back to the cottage, and you have to change." Mary looked at him puzzled, but did as she was told. A short time later, David sat at the kitchen table, smiling at the memories they had made, and that were to come. Mary slowly descended the stairs, in her mid length, white lace dress. For some reason, she had thought to pack the dress that reminded her so much of her favourite princess.

She cleared her throat when she got to the table, as David broke his gaze from the window. His mouth practically dropped open at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. She blushed slightly, and asked: "What do you think?" David blinked and quickly closed the space between them in a few strides. He captured her lips in a kiss: "I think you look beautiful Snow White." Mary laughed and held their hands together, gazing up at him. If that was their last kiss ever, Mary would have been perfectly content.

"So what's the surprise?" Mary asked, completely unknowing. David grinned at her, and they heard a perfectly timed knock. "Who could that be?" David said, as they walked to the door together. David pulled open the door, and Mary's mouth almost dropped open. Standing in the doorway was practically the entire senior class, smiling and holding gifts. "Happy Birthday Mary!" the crowd screamed, and quickly dispersed into the house, wanting to get the party underway. Mary watched as the crowd entered, touched that this many people would come to her party. Until she saw a certain blonde head in the crowd. Their eyes locked and the blonde smirked at her. Kathryn.

_I do remember, the swing of your step,_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again._

_And then I'd roll my eyes, and then you'd pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did. _

"This is amazing, isn't it?" Mary asked her two best friends happily. Ruby and Ashley merely grinned, and they were about to say something when they were suddenly interrupted by screams from the picnic table. A crazy game of Beer Pong had erupted, and all the guys cheered David on as he chugged his beer. Mary rolled her eyes: "Always one to show off."

Ashley smiled at Sean, who broke his gaze from the table and came over to the girls. "Happy Birthday Mary," Sean said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Sean," Mary replied, drifting her gaze back to the game. "C'mon Princess," Sean wrapped his arm around Ashley as he led her away towards the water. Ashley turned around to look at her friends, who smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, this is going so well," Ruby smiled evilly, and Mary choked back a laugh, when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey you," David said, as he took Mary's hand and smiled at Ruby. The radio that had been blasting the latest hits, had changed to a slow song and David led Mary down to the dock. He pulled her in close, smiling down at her. Mary gazed into David's eyes: "I can't dance."

"Well, I'm gonna have to teach you," David lifted Mary up so her feet were resting on his, and she put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for the amazing party, this is more then I could have asked for," Mary said, smiling into his shirt. "Only the best for the birthday princess, oh no Sean, Sean don't you dare!" David suddenly yelled, and Mary felt herself being pushed into the cold lake water. David and Mary stood up, looking at each other. Sean was doubled over in laughter, as he extended his hand to the couple. Mary and David took each other's hands and laughing, got back up on the dock. David turned around and pushed Sean in the lake for good measure, as Ashley laughed and helped her boyfriend out.

The radio quickly changed to another fast track, and Mary smiled at David before saying: "I'm gonna go change." David gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking her up to the cottage. He leaned against the banister of the deck, smiling until he saw Kathryn coming over. "Hey David, how's it going?" Kathryn asked, coming a little too close for David's liking. "Fine," David said, spinning so that he was facing the water instead of Kathryn. "You know, I miss the way we used to be. Don't you? All those great times we had, do you really want to throw that all away?" Kathryn asked, turning David so that he was facing her. "Kathryn, I'm with Mary now. I had good times with you, but it's different now. I think she's, the one." David smiled, trying to turn away again.

Kathryn caught him by the arm as he tried to turn away, glaring at him angrily. "David we just finished high school, do you really think you've found the one? You're probably just going to break her heart like you did to me." Kathryn suddenly saw Mary coming out of the cottage again out of the corner of her eye, and grinned. She saw Mary looking for David, and when she knew she was looking she leaped up to kiss David. David quickly broke the kiss, whirling around to see Mary crying, tears streaming down her face. "Again David, really? I thought you said, that," Mray could not even finish her sentence as she choked back tears. She ripped off her necklace and threw it in David's face, running up the stairs. David tried to run after her, but was quickly enveloped by the crowd of dancing teenagers.

Mary sobbed as she ran up to her room, hoping no one was following her. She threw all her clothes into her suitcase quickly, including David's shirt. As she did, a picture fell out of one of the pockets, and she recongnized the picture from when they had just met immediately. Mary began to feel the tears stream down her cheeks as she thought back to the first day they had met.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father,_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets._

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something,_

_There's not a day I don't miss, those rude interruptions._

"Mary, the people across the street moved in," her father smiled at her from the doorway. Mary, being only 7, let curiousity take over as she ran down the stairs and across the street. A boy in plaid smiled at her, walking over quickly. Mary blushed, she thought he was cute, and she barely ever talked to boys. "Hi, I'm David," he offered her his hand. When she took it, he kissed her hand, and smiled up at her. Mary laughed, and saw her father following her. "Hello Sir, I'm David. Nice to meet you," David said, extending his hand toward Mary's father. Leopold laughed and took the young boy's hand, shaking it. "Well Mary, why don't you and David go play in the backyard?" Leopold asked, smiling at the children. David looked sideways, poked Mary and screamed: "YOU'RE IT! Mary laughed running after him, smiling as the warm summer breeze picked up.

Mary broke out of the memory, tears still falling as she remembered another amazing moment, from when they first got to the cottage.

"C'mon we're almost there," David extended his hand to Mary, pulling her up the last step of the hill as he lay out a picnic blanket. The hill overlooked the lake, and Mary felt herself smile in bliss. David smiled at her, as he lay out the various foods. They sat down on the blanket, gazing at the lake as they held hands. "This is so amazing, I can't believe," Mary was interrupted by David, who bend down to kiss her. She broke the kiss after a few moments, biting her lip and smiling at him. "Well that was rude," she laughed and took an apple from the basket. David grinned, but took Mary's apple before she could bite it. He took a bite, and then smiled at her, handing the apple back to her. "You never know Snow White," David said, taking his own apple. "Why thank you Prince Charming, you know," David interrupted her again, giving her a long kiss. Mary smiled as he pulled away, knowing she would never miss his little interruptions. They hiked back down the hill an hour later, as dusk began to settle on the lake. Mary watched the sunset, David's arms wrapped tightly around her. There was not another place where she would rather be.

_All that I know is, I don't know, how to be something you'd miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this,_

_Your name forever the name on my lips._

Mary held in her tears, watching everyone leave from the party. They laughed and hugged each other, wishing everyone a good summer. Ashley and Ruby held Mary's hands as she tried to muster a smile. David sat in his car, looking at Mary sadly as the car pulled away. Mary let a single tear slip down her cheek as she climbed into her car, waving to her friends. They smiled at her, trying to be cheerful. Regina looked at Mary with an air of disgust, and drove away from the cottage quickly.

When they finally reached home, Mary ran upstairs with her suitcase. The zipper came undone and she angrily took all her clothes out. She felt herself really begin to let go as she took David's shirt and wrapped herself in it. "David, why?" she asked herself silently, pulling herself up on her bed. She wished she knew what had happened, what she had done wrong. She hoped he missed her, but how could she be something he'd miss now that he was with Kathryn. Kathryn was much prettier then Mary, more popular, everything Mary sometimes wished she was. "Fairest of them all? I don't think so," Mary whispered to herself dozing off, thoughts of David still on her mind.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures, like I used to watch you sleep._

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

_But I'll keep up with our old friends, just to ask them how you are._

_Hope it's nice where you are._

Mary went on Facebook constantly, embarrassed that she checked David's profile. He updated regularly, and the photos of him and Kathryn ate at Mary. At first, David looked forced into the crowd of popular kids, hanging back in the pictures. After awhile, Mary noticed he was beaming, putting his arm around Kathryn as Kathryn smirked at the camera. Mary remembered another moment from the cottage that she hoped David had not forgotten, but from the looks of the pictures, David had forgotten about Mary a long time ago.

Mary gasped as she sat up from her bed in the cottage, the storm not being the only thing that had awakened her. She had a dream that her stepmother had given her an apple, and when Mary had bitten it, she had fallen into a deep sleep unable to wake up. The dream had felt so real, her stepmother's harsh glare and strange purple and black dress. Mary quickly jumped out of her bed, and practically ran down the hall to the guest room.

She cracked open the door, and watched David's sleeping form. She could not resist, and feeling slightly embarrassed, she got into his bed so that she was cradled against his chest. David slowly opened his eyes, smiling in the darkness as he realized Mary was cuddling against his chest sleeping. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep again. Mary smiled as she heard David's breathing slow, and felt his chest rise and fall. Mary felt her eyelids droop, and she finally gave into sleep, as she dreamed while wrapped in David's arms. They spent a few nights like that, never wanting to leave. David was always the first to fall asleep, and Mary loved watching the smile he had while sleeping. She soon would close her eyes as well, hoping that he was dreaming of her, like she was dreaming of him. Mary fell asleep that night to David's heartbeat, and warm breath on her neck, and there was not a single place where she would rather be.

"Hey Sean," Mary said, as she walked down her street. Sean pulled his bike to the side, smiling at her. "Hey Mary, how are you doing with all of this? I swear David never meant to hurt you, he just…" Sean trailed off, looking at a loss for words. Mary sighed, hoping she would not start crying again. It was almost the end of summer, and they would be leaving for University soon anyway. But Mary could not resist asking Sean: "How is he doing Sean?"

Sean looked uncomfortable as he looked at Mary: "He's doing good, I think he's just you know confused. He cared about you a lot, but the past with Kathryn just messed with his head." Mary gazed downwards, not wanting to think about David anymore. "Well, I gotta go, see you around Mary," Sean smiled at her reassuringly, as he sped down the street. Mary watched him go, not understanding David's feelings anymore. Even though he was at his cottage with his mother, Mary continued to try to go outside every once in a while, hoping somehow that he would remember all the amazing moments from early in the summer that she did.

_And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day._

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed, _

_We can plan for a change in the weather and time, _

_But I never planned on you changing your mind._

The sun shone through Mary's balcony windows, and she walked out the door smiling. It was one of the last days of summer, but she was excited to be going to University. She gazed at the house across the street, wishing she could stop thinking about David. It seemed impossible at the moment, and Mary frowned as she saw clouds begin to cover the sky. Suddenly, Mary heard the branches of the tree rustle and David jumped down from the braches. She noted he was frowning, and she felt like turning away from him, but decided to stand her ground. "Hi Mary, I just wanted to come to see you. It is one of the last days of summer, and I just.." David trailed off, looking down at his shoes.

"You know what David? I really don't want to see you. I thought we had all these amazing moments, but you just had to go and ruin it. Was going out with Kathryn really worth it? Because I had some of the best times of my life with you, but it's okay you can just go and throw it all away. I didn't plan on you just changing your mind all the time," Mary tried not to yell, but she could feel her voice raising. She blinked back tears, thinking that David was not worth it. Suddenly, the clouds opened up and rain began to pour down. "I just, Kathryn was suddenly there and I had a good past with her too. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore," David practically yelled over the sound of the rain. Mary tried to turn away, but David caught her by the arm. "But I do now," he finished, taking Mary's necklace out of her pocket and putting it on her.

Mary touched the charms, looking up as David leaned down. She leaped up to kiss him, knowing it would not make up for what he did. But she loved him, she always would, and that was all that mattered. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, practically laughing as her and David's clothes became soaked. David broke away after a while, smiling at Mary as he said: "You're the one Mary. I've always known it, I think I just got lost. But I'm here now and…" Mary was the one that interrupted him this time, bringing her lips to his in a long kiss.

There on the balcony, it felt like Mary and David had found a part of themselves they did not know was missing. They had found each other, and in that moment, nothing else really mattered. This was their last kiss of the summer, but it was also a first kiss, a kiss that spoke of beginnings and endings, of highs and lows, and of their true love.


End file.
